Dulces Sueños
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: –Dulces sueños… mi amor… - Lo último lo dijo con un leve sonrojo. –Hai, tendré los mejores sueños de mi vida. GaaMatsu One-shot - Lemon


¡Hola!

Joo, esta vez les traigo un One-shot de una pareja que me fascina. Si, los que me han leído antes saben que es así.

Pues, aunque me de algo de pena, este fic contiene lemon. (en serio me da pena publicar un lemon jejeje soy muy vergonzosa)

Se me ocurrió este fic mientras estaba descansando en mi camita, y pensé ¿Qué tal si…? Jejeje xD

Bueno, no les digo más porque los aburro. Ah si, al final hay un pequeño bonus, con lo que pasó después.

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Kishimoto-sensei, pero mi pervertida imaginación me ha permitido crear esta historia.

**Nombre: Dulces sueños – Bonus: No entres sin tocar.**

**Pareja: GaaMatsu.**

**Capítulos: único.**

**Rating: M **

…

**Dulces sueños**

Otra vez… una vez más esas crueles imágenes se repetían en su cabeza como un boomerang y no la dejaban dormir en paz. El asesinato de sus padres; aquella aterradora pesadilla.

Matsuri se despertó agitada como ya tantas noches atrás. Su frente estaba perlada por el sudor y su pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez debido a su agitada respiración. Otra vez había tenido esa horrible pesadilla; el momento en que unos ninjas de otra aldea asesinaban a sus padres. El dolor de aquellos instantes la invadía por completo cada vez que esas terribles pesadillas asolaban sus sueños.

Ese día debía levantarse temprano. A las siete en punto tenía entrenamiento con su sensei, pero al ver la hora en el reloj se dio cuenta de que eran apenas las seis. Y es que cada día dormía menos, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos las imágenes aparecían por sí solas.

—Ya no quiero volver a dormir –dijo dando un pequeño bostezo —. Si lo hago volveré a soñar aquello.

El invernadero de Suna era un lugar perfecto para entrenar, parecía un pequeño bosque, o como decían los habitantes de la aldea, un oasis en medio del desierto.

Gaara se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Era el único lugar donde podía sentirse así, ya que el resto de la aldea era realmente calurosa.

Ese día se encontraba verdaderamente inquieto, y era por la única razón de haber oído cosas indebidas durante la noche pasada en la habitación de su hermano Kankuro.

_Gaara regresaba de una pesada jornada de trabajo en su oficina, firmando papeles y aprobando cosas, como siempre. Hoy volvía especialmente tarde, debido a algunas misiones de último minuto que tuvo que dar._

—_Sólo quiero tomar un baño y dormir –dijo casi sin ánimos. Subió las escaleras de la gran mansión en donde él y sus hermanos vivían y al pasar por el pasillo un extraño sonido llamó su atención. Provenía de la habitación de Kankuro y lo que al principio interpretó como los quejidos de alguien, más tarde se dio cuenta de que se trataba de algo completamente distinto._

—_¡Si, así! ¡Más Kankuro, más! –gritaba una chica. Gaara abrió los ojos como platos ante esto, no se podía creer que su hermano estuviera haciendo "eso" en su habitación, en la casa de ellos. Era una gran falta de respeto y estaba a punto de entrar a reclamarle, pero escuchar tras las puertas también era una falta de respeto, y a estas alturas, el Kazekage de Suna ya tenía su oído pegado a la puerta._

—_¡Oh, Kyoko, eres tan buena! –decía Kankuro, con la voz agitada y como si se estuviese ahogando. Lo mismo pasaba con la chica, que parecía tener un ataque de asma._

—_No puede ser… -Gaara se cubrió el rostro y se fue a su habitación. Estaba un poco sonrojado y no se explicaba por qué —. Ellos realmente parecían divertirse –dijo de pronto. Luego se dio cuenta de ello y sacudió su cabeza, no podía estar pensando en eso. No podía estar deseando saber que se sentía, no podía estar queriendo hacerlo ¿O si?_

—Ya basta Gaara –volvió a sacudir su cabeza para no recordar más eso. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que Matsuri llegaba con cinco minutos de retraso —. Se está tardando.

—¡Disculpe Gaara-sensei! –gritó la chica mientras corría hacia él —. Se me pasó la hora –se explicó la castaña, respirando agitadamente.

—Sabes que no me gusta que llegues tarde –dijo el pelirrojo enfadado, y es que siempre que ella llegaba tarde le pasaba lo mismo. Matsuri lo miró apenada.

Si algo tenía de bueno su alumna a parte de ser tan esforzada, era que con sólo sonreírle disminuía su rabia. Simplemente no podía enfadarse con ella. Dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios mientras la veía apoyar sus manos sobre las rodillas, cansada.

—Bueno, será mejor comenzar cuanto antes –dijo Gaara levantándose.

—Hai, y de verdad lamento llegar tarde, prometo que no volverá a suceder –dijo la chica un poco sonrojada. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que miraba la expresión serena en el rostro de su sensei sentía como mil mariposas en el estómago. Ella sabía muy bien por que sucedía, pero jamás tendría el valor para confesar sus sentimientos.

Era feliz sólo con tenerlo cerca como su maestro, o siendo su asistente, ya que sabía perfecto que jamás tendría una oportunidad con el Kazekage de Suna. Sabía que jamás podría sentir la dulzura de sus labios o el calor de su cuerpo, porque simplemente él era demasiado inalcanzable, era demasiado para ella. 

Después de varias horas de entrenamiento, Matsuri ya estaba exhausta y muerta de sed. Se sentó en el suelo, respirando agitadamente.

—Ya es suficiente por hoy Matsuri –dijo el pelirrojo, quien no se mostraba para nada cansado —. Lo has hecho bien, has mejorado mucho.

—Gracias Gaara-sensei –agradeció sonriendo la castaña. Como única alumna del Kazekage debía esforzarse mucho, porque quería hacerlo sentir orgulloso, porque lo amaba tanto que esperaba que si ella era fuerte gracias a él, eso lo haría feliz.

Gaara esbozó una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa. Su alumna podía no ser la mejor, pero su esfuerzo y entusiasmo realmente le gustaban y lo confortaban. Se sentó junto a ella, que al verlo tan cerca se sonrojó.

—¿Sucede algo Gaara-sensei? –preguntó la chica muy nerviosa, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

—Sólo quiero sentarme un momento junto a ti, además quiero descansar un poco –respondió Gaara con normalidad, entonces volteó a ver a la castaña que cada vez estaba más sonrojada.

—G-Gaara… -sensei… -decía la castaña completamente perdida en el verde agua de los ojos de su maestro. Ella podría pasar horas admirando lo perfecto que él era y lo haría si pudiera.

Él sólo la miraba en silencio, viéndola a los ojos. De pronto desvió su mirada hacia los finos labios de Matsuri y una idea bastante extraña pasó por su cabeza. De un momento a otro se había imaginado a él junto a Matsuri, en la misma situación en la que había visto a su hermano la noche anterior ¿Por qué no? No sería mala idea después de todo.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercarse a ella más de lo debido, sin embargo el sonido de una alarma los distrajo; era la hora de que Gaara regresara a su oficina a cumplir con sus deberes de Kazekage. Matsuri volteó a otro lado despertando a la realidad, y en ese momento sintió un pequeño mareo, seguramente producido por lo poco y nada que había dormido estos últimos días tras esas horribles pesadillas.

Gaara se puso de pie sin notar el malestar de su alumna.

—Nos vemos después –dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de ella, utilizando su arena para dicho fin.

Los días pasaban y no había una noche en que Matsuri no tuviera esas pesadillas. Cada vez dormía menos, por lo que se sentía más y más débil.

Cierto día la chica entró con una montaña de papeles a la oficina del Kazekage.

—Permiso Gaara-sensei –dijo Matsuri mientras entraba —. Le traigo todos estos papeles que envió el consejo y que debe firmar.

El pelirrojo los observó con pereza mientras su alumna los dejaba sobre su escritorio, la verdad es que no le emocionaba para nada tener que firmar tantos papeles y mucho menos a solas.

Miró a la ventana y ya se ponía el sol. Después volteó a ver a Matsuri. Las luces del crepúsculo daban de lleno sobre la chica que estaba de pie frente a él, haciendo que luciera como un ángel ante sus ojos.

Jamás había visto a alguien resplandecer de esa forma y aunque sabía que era por el efecto del sol, aún así Matsuri se veía hermosa.

—Matsuri –la llamó. Ella enseguida se puso atenta.

—Dígame –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Podrías quedarte un momento más para ayudarme?

—¿Eh? S-seguro –le respondió Matsuri. Aunque no le apasionaba para nada quedarse horas extra pues estaba muy cansada, pero por otro lado se quedaría a solas junto a él, junto a su amado sensei.

Matsuri se sentó frente a él y ambos comenzaron con una larga tarde de trabajo. De vez en cuando la castaña bostezaba y Gaara sólo la miraba con cierta preocupación.

Varias horas después al fin acabaron el trabajo, aunque ya era de noche. Matsuri estaba realmente agotada, sus párpados se cerraban solos.

—¿Estás bien Matsuri? –le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras la veía bostezar otra vez. Ella asintió con la cabeza, no quería preocuparlo demás.

—Estoy bien Gaara-sama –respondió haciendo un esfuerzo por no dormirse frente a él o sobre el escritorio.

—No te ves muy bien ¿Has estado durmiendo como corresponde? –inquirió el Kazekage en tono de regaño, como si le estuviese hablando a una niña pequeña. Además había notado las ojeras de la castaña y que se veía muy pálida.

—Sí… estoy… bien… –el cuerpo de Matsuri ya no resistió más, tantas noches de desvelo al fin le pasaron la cuenta y se desmayó sobre el escritorio del Kazekage, el cual se alarmó al verla caer.

—¡Matsuri ¡ ¡¿Matsuri que tienes? –gritó poniéndose de pie para ir a ayudar a la joven desmayada.

—_¡Ahhh! – Gritaba Matsuri escondida detrás de un árbol. Era una niña pequeña y estaba sufriendo el horror de presenciar el asesinato de sus padres. Las lágrimas corrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas, dejando huellas de su paso._

_La sangre corría por el suelo bajo sus pies, llenando por completo el lugar, asemejándose a un río de color rojo. Ella cubría sus oídos para no oír los gritos de dolor, mientras su pequeño y frágil cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza._

—_Por favor… sálvenme –pedía —. Sálvenme –repitió, regresando a su edad actual._

_De pronto apareció frente a ella la mano de alguien y alrededor de él se podían ver pequeñas partículas de arena. Destapó sus oídos y subió su cabeza para ver a aquella persona. Observó que había más arena flotando a su alrededor y también vio sus hermosos ojos aguamarina._

—_Gaara-sama… –dijo desconcertada. Él le sonreía -cosa que nunca había visto en la vida real- y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora._

—_Ven Matsuri, yo te salvaré –le dijo. Ella dudó un segundo, pero después no lo pensó más y estrechó su mano._

—_Hai –sonrió ella y él la jaló para que se pusiera de pie —. Lo amo, Gaara-sensei._

—¡Matsuri! ¡Matsuri despierta por favor!

—Gaara-sama… _–m_urmuró confundida.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Observó el lugar en donde estaba; no lo conocía para nada. Era un cuarto que tenía la luz encendida. Sentía su cuerpo relajado, definitivamente estaba sobre una muy cómoda cama.

—Matsuri –el rostro de su sensei apareció de pronto frente a ella. Se veía muy preocupado, por lo que Matsuri se avergonzó y se sonrojó enseguida.

—G-Gaara-sensei –susurró la chica. Se sentó lentamente sobre la cama y pudo ver mejor el lugar donde estaba —. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En mi cuarto –respondió él, como si eso no fuera nada.

—_¿Estoy… en el cuarto de Gaara-sama? –s_e preguntó Matsuri, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir como si se fuese a salir de su pecho y su rostro se tornaba casi tan rojo como el cabello de su sensei —. _Su cuarto…_ –observó rápidamente todo el lugar. Una de sus manos se aferró al cubre camas con fuerza, estaba nerviosa—. _Esta es su cama… y todo este lugar tiene su aroma._

Los nervios invadieron a Matsuri por completo, no podía creer que estaba en el cuarto de su amado, sobre su cama… y frente a él.

—¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

—Te desmayaste en mi oficina –respondió el pelirrojo —. Y parecías tener pesadillas –esto último lo dijo desviando un poco la mirada, pero Matsuri no entendió por qué —. ¿No has dormido bien verdad?

—N-no, he tenido muchas pesadillas y no puedo dormir, me he desvelado muchas noches porque tengo miedo… -respondió la castaña bajando su mirada, pero se sorprendió al sentir la mano del chico acariciando delicadamente su sonrojada mejilla izquierda.

—¿Matsuri tú… me amas? –preguntó directamente Gaara. Pregunta que desarmó totalmente a Matsuri.

—¿Q-que? –ella se había quedado con la boca abierta ¿Tal vez había oído mal?

—Tú… –observó como el Kazekage bajaba su mirada ¿Sonrojado? Más bien le pareció que seguía soñando —. Tú lo dijiste mientras dormías, dijiste que me amabas… ¿Es verdad?

—Y-yo… –Matsuri volvió a bajar la mirada sintiéndose muy apenada ¿Cómo había sido capaz de confesarlo en sueños y justo frente a él? No cabía duda alguna de que tenía una mala suerte innata.

—Matsuri, por favor responde –le pidió él en un tono amable, sin quitar la mano de su mejilla.

Ella ya no tenía a donde huir, no había escapatoria ¿Para que negarlo si de todos modos ya lo había dicho? Se sentía terriblemente avergonzada y estúpida por haber confesado todo entre sueños. Su secreto más preciado, su mayor anhelo. Ya no podía ocultarlo.

—E-es verdad, yo… desde el primer día –lo miró a los ojos —. Lo he amado –volvió a bajar la mirada —. Pero sé que esto es un amor imposible, usted jamás se fijará en alguien como yo porque… –Matsuri ya no pudo seguir hablando, ya que el tiempo pareció detenerse justo cuando sintió los fueres brazos del Kazekage aferrarse a ella. Él, ese hombre que tanto amaba, estaba abrazándola.

—No saques conclusiones adelantadas –le susurró al oído, haciéndola temblar por completo.

—¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó la castaña mientras él se separaba un poco y la veía directo a los ojos.

Lo que sentía cada vez que estaba junto a ella, esa calidez que inundaba su corazón siempre que estaban cerca, cada vez que ella le brindaba una de sus sonrisas, al fin podía entenderlo. Era un sentimiento que muchas veces había negado, ese sentimiento que había aprendido poco a poco a asimilar. Era justo lo que ella sentía por él.

—Que yo también te amo.

Matsuri no alcanzó a asimilar aquella noticia tan maravillosa, porque su mente se quedó en blanco en el preciso instante en que Gaara besó sus labios. Aquel suave roce que por primera vez sentía se fue intensificando cada vez más, volviéndose de lento a apasionado. Sus lenguas se tocaron como si se tratase de una suave danza prohibida, volviendo el contacto más profundo. Tuvieron que separarse pues el aire comenzó a faltar, pero apenas pudieron tomar un poco él volvió a besarla de forma intensa.

Gaara se trepó sobre la cama, recostando a Matsuri para que quedase debajo de él. Quería sentirla, deseaba probar mucho más de ella, más allá de unos simples besos. Quería explorar cada centímetro del frágil cuerpo de su alumna.

Matsuri sintió la lengua del Kazekage entrar en su boca una vez más, pero ahora había sido mucho más salvaje, agresivo, y eso le gustaba. Las manos ávidas de Gaara comenzaron un lento recorrido por su cuerpo, acariciándola con suavidad y destreza, tanto que ella estaba abrumada.

Se sentía extremadamente nerviosa, y es que nunca había pensado que aquella situación que muchas veces había deseado vivir, ocurriera en verdad. No era capaz de moverse y apenas podía responder a esos besos con la misma intensidad. Gaara notó su inseguridad y se detuvo por un momento, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, con esa mirada que podría hacer que cualquier mujer se derritiera frente a él.

—¿Qué pasa Matsuri? –le preguntó con gesto de preocupación.

—G-Gaara-sensei… estoy nerviosa… y-yo nunca… -el tono rojizo apareció una vez más en las mejillas de Matsuri, lo que según el pelirrojo, la hacía lucir más tierna.

—Matsuri, si quieres que nos detengamos ahora, está bien…

—N-no… yo no quiero eso, lo que más deseo es estar con usted, yo lo amo Gaara-sensei –le confesó por segunda vez, mientras observaba una pequeña mueca de sonrisa en el rostro de Gaara y sentía como él acariciaba su mejilla.

—Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, todo estará bien –se acercó al oído de Matsuri para susurrarle algo —. Además… esta también será mi primera vez.

El cuerpo de la castaña se estremeció por completo, en parte por aquella confesión y en parte porque de sólo sentir el aliento de Gaara dentro de su oído, tan cerca de ella, era una sensación tan placentera, que de cierto modo le excitaba.

El Kazekage volvió a besarla en los labios, bajando lentamente por su cuello, pasando su lengua muy despacio por su suave piel, haciéndole cosquillas. Matsuri soltó un leve gemido y Gaara sonrió con cierta perversión al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de provocarle. Luego, siguió bajando sus labios por el cuerpo de la joven, notando que la ropa de Matsuri era un molesto impedimento para continuar. Comenzó a quitarle la parte superior de la ropa a su alumna, dejándola sólo en brasier.

Ahora si podía disfrutar más de su piel, así que mientras él besaba sus hombros desnudos, Matsuri al fin comenzó a mover sus manos, dibujando con ellas la línea de la columna vertebral de su maestro, llegando hasta su rojizo cabello, para enredar sus finos dedos entre cada hebra. Después de eso su mano derecha bajó lentamente, hasta encontrarse con el pantalón del chico.

Lentamente sus dedos rozaron la parte intima de su sensei, con mucha calma, notando como "algo" sobresalía. Se sentía bien al saber que era ella quien le estaba provocando todo aquello, se sentía reamente feliz el ser correspondida. Él, por supuesto, no perdía el tiempo, rápidamente comenzó a masajear uno de los senos de Matsuri, dándose cuenta de que eran perfectos para sus manos, pero al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de ella volvió a tensarse, pues nadie antes la había acariciado de esa manera.

Ya no podía soportarlo más, la ropa que aún traía puesta Matsuri no era más que un estorbo para poder consumar sus deseos, y antes de seguir tocándola se deshizo de su brasier, arrojándolo a unos cuantos metros sin mirar si quiera a donde éste cayó.

Volvió su vista hacia la chica, mirando fascinado sus blancos y redondos senos, ya desnudos. Ella se sonrojó levemente, desviando la mirada, pero no le dio tempo de hacer nada más, porque Gaara comenzó a morder uno de los pezones de ella, mientras su mano se encargaba de pellizcar el otro con cuidado.

—G-Gaara-sensei… –decía la castaña sonrojada y agitada —. ¿Qué hay de sus… hermanos? –preguntó recordando que sería muy vergonzoso ser descubiertos en esa situación.

—Tranquila, los envié a una misión esta mañana y no regresarán hasta mañana por la noche –dijo acercándose a su rostro otra vez —. Así que tenemos esta noche completa sólo para nosotros –le susurró al oído de forma sensual, mientras sus dos manos comenzaban a bajar la falda de la kunoichi. Se alejó un poco del cuerpo de ella, deslizando aquella prenda por las largas piernas de la chica, hasta quitarla por completo y quedar de rodillas sobre la cama.

Matsuri se sentó y lo besó apasionadamente, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del Kage. Sintió justo sobre su entrepierna la presión del sexo masculino, lo que le aumentaba los nervios, pero a la vez, el deseo por sentirlo completamente. Con sus manos comenzó a desbrochar las correas de la remera del pelirrojo y al mismo tiempo él acariciaba con paciencia la suave espalda de ella.

Gaara comenzó a besar y a morder los pechos de Matsuri otra vez, mientras ella terminaba de quitarle esa molesta ropa a su sensei, pudiendo apreciar su cuerpo bien formado, su piel blanca y su bien trabajado abdomen. Tuvo la tentación de besarlo, pero él en ese momento la agarró del cabello y la jaló suavemente hacia atrás para poder atacar su cuello, besando, mordiendo y succionando, hasta dejar marcas de su paso por ahí. No podía parar, y aunque el Kazekage de la arena ya no tenía en su interior a Shukaku, podía sentir como poco a poco una extraña entidad se apoderaba por completo de su ser, haciendo que quisiera más, invadiéndolo de deseos por poseer el cuerpo de su alumna.

La castaña lo miró a los ojos por un momento y luego sonrió de una forma casi lujuriosa, logrando excitar más a Gaara. Ella lo empujó haciéndolo caer sobre la cama y se sentó sobre él. Gaara se sentía a su merced y eso le gustaba, le fascinaba sentir como ella bajaba sus labios y su lengua sutilmente por su cuello, su torso, su abdomen. Se estaba volviendo loco. Ahora podía entender a su hermano Kankuro y su forma de gruñir aquella noche cuando lo descubrió haciendo las mismas "cochinadas" que él estaba haciendo ahora con Matsuri. Realmente se sentía bien el ser amado por otra persona, el sentir a esa persona. Entregarse por entero el uno al otro.

Finalmente Matsuri llegó hasta el pantalón de Gaara y nuevamente pudo notar ese "bulto" entre sus piernas. Bajó el cierre lentamente, procurando quitarle la prenda por completo. Estaba nerviosa, pero se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con el bóxer. Lo bajó despacio dejando a la vista el miembro ya erecto del pelirrojo. Matsuri lo miró asombrada y avergonzada, pero trató de reaccionar lo más rápido posible. Lo tomó con una mano y comenzó a acercar su lengua lentamente hasta la punta.

—Gaara-sensei… estás muy excitado –dijo la chica pasando suavemente su lengua sobre la punta del excitado y duro sexo masculino, haciendo que varios gemidos escapasen de los labios de su sensei. Primero comenzaba arriba, bajando lentamente hasta cubrir la totalidad del miembro, volviendo verdaderamente loco a Gaara.

—M-Matsuri… Ahhh –gimió el pelirrojo al sentir su miembro entrar en la boca de su alumna. Ella comenzó a mover su boca de arriba a abajo mientras hacía suaves movimientos con su lengua. Él le pedía que continuase, que no se detuviera por nada, esto era lo mejor que le había pasado, en verdad no podía creer que aquello se sintiera tan bien.

Matsuri continuó con su tarea, subiendo y bajando cada vez más rápido, incluso sintiendo como la mano izquierda del Kazekage se posaba sobre su cabeza, instándola a aumentar más su velocidad. Ella quería hacerlo sentir como nunca nadie lo había hecho y lo estaba logrando.

Gaara arqueó su espalda cuando sintió que ya no podía más y lanzó un gutural gemido de placer mientras sentía que iba a explotar. Observó a Matsuri comenzar a toser, dándose cuenta de que se había corrido en su boca sin poder evitarlo.

Sin embargo eso no pareció molestarle a la castaña.

—Ahora… –Decía Gaara entre jadeos —. Es mi turno de hacerte sentir –el maestro jaló a su alumna de la muñeca, haciéndola caer sobre él, besándola apasionadamente. Lentamente la tumbó, haciendo que otra vez quedara debajo de su persona, pero sin dejar de besar sus labios. Se separó de ella y se quedó otra vez arrodillado sobre la cama.

Las dos pantis media-liga de color gris que siempre llevaba Matsuri fueron bajadas por los dientes del Kazekage, quien se deleitaba viendo el sonrojo en el rostro de su alumna por su acción y disfrutaba el acariciar por completo sus piernas.

Mientras realizaba aquella acción, miró de reojo las pequeñas braguitas de la fémina, notándolas realmente húmedas, así que una pequeña sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en sus labios. Sin esperar demasiado, se deshizo de esa molesta prenda y la arrojó a un lado. Ella ya estaba completamente sin ropa y él le observó por unos segundos, era la primera vez que veía a una chica totalmente desnuda, pero Matsuri era hermosa por donde la mirase, no podía negarlo.

—Matsuri, eres muy hermosa, en verdad –nunca había dicho esas palabras a nadie, pero eran lo que sentía en ese momento.

Ella sólo se sonrojó, sin atreverse a decir algo, pues no sabía como expresase ahora. Gaara tampoco esperaba una respuesta, simplemente quería seguir disfrutando de ella, así que con cuidado, separó sus piernas, e introdujo su dedo medio en su intimidad, oyendo el pequeño quejido de ella.

Matsuri se sentía nerviosa y avergonzada, pero también se sentía muy bien.

—G-Gaara-sensei… –gimió levemente mientras Gaara introducía y sacaba su dedo con lentitud y suavidad, haciéndola sufrir. De pronto, su rostro se tornó completamente de rojo al sentir que el Kage acercaba la lengua a su zona íntima, comenzando a darle leves caricias circulares —. N-no, me da vergüenza… Gaara-sensei…

—No te preocupes, todo está bien –aseguró él mientras lamía cada vez más gustosamente la parte intima de la kunoichi, quien sentía que iba a enloquecer por el placer que estaba sintiendo, Gaara era demasiado bueno, parecía un verdadero experto.

Cuando él terminó, decidió que al fin venía el momento de hacerla suya. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Matsuri –acarició su rostro —. Quiero que sepas, que me haces muy feliz.

—Y tú a mí Gaara-sensei –Matsuri llevó ambas manos al rostro de Gaara —. Te amo demasiado… como no tienes idea… si estás feliz yo también lo estoy…

—¿No piensas que yo sea un monstruo? –preguntó Gaara, con cierto miedo de oír la respuesta.

—Eso jamás, eres mi sensei, mi amigo, y el hombre que amo, jamás pensaría en ti de una manera tan cruel –respondió la joven con su tono de voz tan dulce. Gaara sonrió un poco al oírla.

—¿Desde cuando me tratas de tú?

—P-perdón… –Matsuri desvió la mirada avergonzada —. No sabía que le molestara… –Gaara la tomó del mentón y la obligó a verlo a los ojos.

—No me molesta, me gusta más así –Susurró antes de besarla apasionadamente. Matsuri se entregó por completo a ese beso, sintiendo en su corazón la inmensa alegría de saber que el hombre que amaba, sentía lo mismo por ella. Con cuidado, Gaara acercó su miembro a la entrada de Matsuri, penetrándola muy lentamente. Sintió las uñas de la chica enterrarse en su espalda, lo que demostraba que le había dolido.

—G-Gaara… hazlo suavemente… por favor –Jadeó la castaña soltando algunas lágrimas por el dolor que le causaba aquella invasión en su cuerpo, el haber perdido su virginidad.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza y trató de hacerlo con suavidad, no quería lastimarla por nada del mundo, no a la persona que le estaba dando todo. Finalmente estaba dentro de ella por completo, sintiendo que había desgarrado algo en su interior. Matsuri ahogó un grito de dolor en los labios de su amado y él decidió quedarse inmóvil unos momentos dentro de ella, para que así pudiera acostumbrarse, en donde pudo darse cuenta de lo cálido y apretado que era el interior de su alumna.

Para Matsuri, eso había sido el dolor más intenso que había experimentado, mucho más que todas las heridas que había recibido en sus misiones. Pero sin embargo, este dolor la hacía feliz, porque sabía que estaba entregando su cuerpo al hombre que amaba con locura, al culpable de sus suspiros, de sus desvelos, de sus sueños más secretos, el dueño de su corazón.

El Kazekage comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, sabía que a Matsuri aún le dolía, pero era la única forma. La castaña sintió brotar un líquido desde su interior al momento en que las envestidas comenzaron, lo que intuyó que era sangre, como había escuchado que ocurría la primera vez, pero no tenía miedo porque sabía que nada malo sucedería. Pronto el dolor se esfumó, dando paso al placer.

Gaara comenzó a besar su cuello otra vez, aumentando gradualmente el ritmo de las penetraciones. No quería parar, no podía hacerlo, el placer que estaba sintiendo al estar envistiendo a su alumna de esa forma le estaba llenando por completo, estaba desbordándolo, y Matsuri sentía lo mismo que él. Las manos del pelirrojo otra vez comenzaron a recorrer la suave piel de la chica y las de ella no se quedaban atrás, ambos deseaban descubrirse mutuamente.

La fragilidad y la inocencia que siempre habían representado a su alumna lo estaban volviendo loco al estar haciendo el amor con ella. Jamás pensó que tal situación pudiese ser tan increíble, que sentirla de esa forma fuese posible. Jamás imaginó que amar sería tan maravilloso.

Oírla gemir sólo lo excitaba más y más, hasta sentir que ya no podía continuar así. El calor de sus cuerpos creció más mientras sentían que llegaban al clímax y las envestidas aumentaban cada vez más.

—Y-ya no aguanto más –dijo el pelirrojo, totalmente cansado y sudando como nunca antes.

—Yo tampoco… no puedo más…

Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro al sentir el orgasmo recorrer sus cuerpos por completo, aquella corriente eléctrica que los recorrió de pies a cabeza, mientras Matsuri sentía como algo caliente se derramaba en su interior.

Después de acabar, Gaara salió de ella con cuidado, recostándose a su lado. La cama estaba completamente deshecha, así que él sólo tomó una manta y cubrió los cuerpos de ambos con ella. Matsuri lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, aún sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado. De pronto comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, pero no quería dormirse, aún tenía miedo de que las pesadillas regresaran.

—Tengo muchísimo sueño, pero aún temo dormir –dijo bajando la mirada.

—No tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo y te cuidaré toda la noche Matsuri –le dijo Gaara besando su frente —, Dulces sueños… mi amor… –lo último lo dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Matsuri también se sonrojó y decidió hacerle caso. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente —. Hai, tendré los mejores sueños de mi vida.

—Entonces sueña conmigo –susurró el pelirrojo.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos mientras se abrazaban, y esa noche, Matsuri no tuvo pesadillas.

**Fin.**

**Bonus Track: No entres sin tocar**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Kankuro y Temari regresaban a la aldea después de una ardua misión que les salió mejor de lo que esperaban, pues habían regresado medio día antes de lo planeado.

Ambos estaban exhaustos y sólo pensaban en llegar a sus casas y descansar.

—Me preguntó si Gaara seguirá dormido –dijo Kankuro, pues realmente era muy temprano, incluso Gaara estaría dormido a esa hora.

—Seguro que sí Kankuro –bostezó Temari casi cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los dos llegaron a casa pensaron dirigirse de inmediato a sus camas, pero antes debían despertar a su hermano para que se fuera a la oficina. Desde que Gaara podía dormir le resultaba bastante difícil despertarse, así que siempre uno de ellos dos actuaba de despertador. Sin embargo esta vez iban ambos.

Los dos se pararon afuera de la habitación de su hermano menor.

—¿Quién lo despierta, tú y yo? –preguntó Kankuro. No le gustaba ser él, ya que Gaara siempre despertaba de mal humor.

—Ve tú, no seas cobarde –le respondió Temari.

—Ya voy, pero que mandona –masculló Kankuro en voz baja. Temari sólo lo miró con cara de asesina. El marionetista abrió sigilosamente la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, quedándose con la boca abierta después de lo que vio —. T-Temari… -llamó a su hermana.

—¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Temari con fastidio.

—¿Soy yo el que está viendo mal, o esto es real? –preguntó Kankuro aún asombrado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? –regresó la pregunta la rubia, sin embargo quedó igual de sorprendida al entrar al cuarto —. ¡Gaara! –gritó exaltada.

Los dos bellos durmientes se despertaron con tamaño grito y aún medio dormidos se sentaron en la cama.

—¿Q-que pasa? –preguntó Matsuri. Cuando observó a los dos hermanos Sabaku No parados en la puerta con una expresión desencajada, su rostro se puso tan rojo que parecía un tomate maduro —. ¡Ahhhh! –gritó avergonzada, escondiéndose bajo las sábanas.

—¿Por qué gritas Matsuri, ya es hora de irse a la oficina? –preguntó Gaara extrañado. Notó a sus hermanos parados en la puerta —. Ah, hola Kankuro y Temari –de pronto abrió los ojos con sorpresa —¡Kankuro y Temari! ¡¿Qué no llegaban en la tarde?

—¡Nos dimos prisa porque queríamos darte una sorpresa! –respondió Temari sonrojada. Kankuro se reía divertido — ¡Y tú deja de mirar a Matsuri pervertido! –gritó la rubia dándole un puñetazo.

—¡Eh, no la estaba mirando! –reclamó Kankuro haciéndose el ofendido. Matsuri se escondió aún más bajo las sábanas y Gaara miró a su hermano con deseos de matarlo.

—¡Tú la miras y yo te mato Kankuro! –gritó el pelirrojo parándose de una sola vez de su cama, sin acordarse de que estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Temari se quedó con la boca abierta y Kankuro le cubrió los ojos. Gaara tomó un cojín de su cama y se cubrió sus partes nobles muy avergonzado.

—P-por eso les he dicho mil veces que no entren sin tocar –reclamó el Kazekage.

Después de la bochornosa escena, todos estaban en la sala (cabe destacar que Gaara y Matsuri estaban vestidos) hablando sobre lo ocurrido.

—¿Y entonces Gaara? –preguntó Temari. Gaara –que había retomado su postura seria- simplemente se cruzó de brazos y la quedó mirando. Matsuri estaba sentada junto a él, aún sin poder ocultar su sonrojo por lo avergonzada que se sentía.

—¿Y entonces qué?

—Nos debes una explicación –dijo la rubia —. Aunque seas el Kazekage no deberías hacer este tipo de "cosas" en la casa.

—Oh ¿Pero Kankuro si puede hacerlo?

—¿Kankuro? –preguntó Temari con ira mientras veía a su nervioso hermano moviendo las manos con desespero.

—P-pero sólo fue una vez… l-lo juro –trataba de excusarse.

—¡Te vas a enterar! –gritó Temari mientras tomaba su abanico. Kankuro salió corriendo y la rubia lo siguió para golpearlo. En realidad ninguno de los dos estaba molesto, estaban felices por su hermano, de que al fin hubiese encontrado a alguien. Sin embargo eso lo disminuía el haber hecho "cosas" en la casa.

Gaara sólo los miró a ambos esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Etto… Gaara-sensei… –habló Matsuri bastante apenada —. G-gomen ne.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? –le preguntó el Kazekage extrañado.

—Porque hice que sus hermanos nos descubrieran… en eso… –dijo ahora un poco triste y bajando la mirada —. Gomenasai.

—No te disculpes, yo te dije que llegaban por la tarde y me equivoqué. Además no me importa que mis hermanos me hayan visto con mi _novia_ –dijo el pelirrojo mientras la tomaba por la cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo.

—¿Novia? –cuestionó sorprendida y sonrojada.

—¿Y que esperabas?

—N-no sé, es que yo… –pero Gaara no la dejó terminar porque la calló con sus labios. Ahora tenía una novia. Vaya que las cosas habían sido raras, pero no por eso menos hermosas.

Y de ahora en adelante le pondría seguro a su puerta, porque estaba seguro que la próxima vez que entraran sin tocar a su cuarto, iba a matar a alguien.

**Fin.**

…

**Jajajaja quise hacerle un bonus para que el final los hiciera reír un poco. Ya puedo imaginar al pobre de Gaara-sama siendo descubierto por sus hermanos en… "eso" xDDDD**

**Me muero de risa Jajajajaja.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este One-shot. Wow es el segundo One-shot que hago, y eso que pensé que no sería capaz de hacer uno, ya que siempre escribo historias largas, pero ahora vi que si pude.**

**^/^ me da pena eso del lemon xDD, pero ya me voy acostumbrando a escribirlo, así que ya no me da tanto jejeje.**

**Nos leemos en otro fic.**

**Bye ^^ **


End file.
